It Runs In The Family
by sn0w flame
Summary: AU Set after S7 of Buffy,& somewhere around S5 of Angel. Spike leaves L.A when he has the chance, but doesn't go to Buffy right yet. But where he goes, he unexpectedly, and unknowingly runs into someone from his past. Someone he never knew he had.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Title: It Runs In The Family  
  
Summary: Set after Season Seven of Buffy, and around the beginning/middle of Season Five of Angel. Angel and Darla had a baby, so would it really be unbelievable if Spike did too? Spike left L.A when he had the chance, but didn't go in search of Buffy just yet. He goes up to Nova Scotia, and decides to stay for a while. But what he doesn't know, is that his past will follow him wherever he goes.  
  
Disclaimer: All the character's from BtVS and AtS belong to Joss =( Not me. But I do own Sierra, and any other people that you aren't familiar with. At least I own something =)

* * *

.:a/n:. Yeah, so I like posting more stories without finishing the others. Bad habit that I should get rid off, but I can't help it!

* * *

Spike drove down the highway; his music at a deafening high, but his mind wasn't on that. Whatever it was that was keeping him in L.A was gone, and he could go and find Buffy. That was what he had planned all along, what he was waiting for.  
  
"She loves me," he told himself, the memory of the last night he saw her coming into his head. "Doesn't she?"  
  
He pulled into the parking lot of a motel; he'd been driving for days and needed to take a break. It was past sunset, just gone ten o clock, so he didn't have to worry about scaring the owner. As he walked up to the main entrance, he saw through the glass a red haired girl sitting behind a desk. For a minute, he thought that maybe it was Willow, but once he was closer, she looked nothing like the red head from Sunnydale.  
  
"Hi," she said, popping her head up when Spike came in. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, do you 'ave a room?" he asked, leaning over the counter slightly.  
  
"We have one room left, you're lucky," she said. "That is if you want it."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"If you say so," she said, turning around and grabbing a key. "Your name?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Spike? Was your mother some kind of rocker chick?" she asked, handing him the key. "I can see you like Billy Idol."  
  
"Ey, he stole this look from me."  
  
"Mhm," she said, standing. "Cause you look so much older than him."  
  
"I am!" he yelled defensively, following her out the door.  
  
"Then you must be drinking from the fountain of youth," she said, stopping at the last door. "This is it."  
  
"Thanks luv."  
  
"No problem. My name's Gabriel, if you need anything Spike, you know where to find me," she said before disappearing.  
  
Spike sighed before turning to his room. He opened the door and walked inside. It was small, only one room, besides the bathroom. With one bed, and one dresser with a mirror. Looking around, he realized getting a room was pointless, he had nothing with him, he could've just slept in his car.  
  
He walked back outside, closed the door and shoved the keys in the pocket of his duster before heading back up to where the red head was. She smiled when she saw him walking in.  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know any good places to get a drink?" he asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"There are a few bars around here. One just down the road, it isn't much but its got beer."  
  
"Thanks pet," he said, before leaving.

* * *

Sierra walked out of the bar. She was a small girl, with bleached hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a black tank top, and black Capri pants.  
  
She kicked at the ground, letting out a loud sigh.  
  
"Stupid bartender," she muttered. "Who cares if I'm not totally the age limit yet? I'm almost there, that should get me something."  
  
She was staring down at the ground, watching it pass beneath her when she collided with someone.  
  
Without even looking up, she yelled out, "God! Watch it!"  
  
"Oh yeah," a British accent said. "Like it was all my bloody fault. Takes two to crash."  
  
"But it only takes one to cause it," she said, looking up.  
  
The man who stood before her was tall, taller than her at least, with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, the same colour as hers, dressed in black from head to toe. It was like she was looking at an older, man version of herself, like a father.  
  
"Aren't you a little bit young to be drinking luv?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you a little too old to be . . . To be . . . Dying your hair! Trying to cover up the gray?"  
  
"I don't 'ave any gray pet," he said, walking past her. "Maybe you should get home, 's a full moon."  
  
"Maybe you should worry about yourself," she mumbled under her breath as she walked off into the darkness.

* * *

A spine-chilling scream filled the air of the small town.  
  
Sierra stopped dead in her tracks and listened for it again. Sure enough, whomever it was coming from wasn't going to be quiet. Turning around, she took off running in the direction the noise was coming from.  
  
"Someone please!"  
  
Sierra stopped and looked down into a dark alley before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. "Oh c'mon, I don't have night vision."  
  
"I do," a deep voice came from behind her. "I can see perfectly. I can see your fear."  
  
"Oh you can, can you? I'm not the one hiding," she said. "Why don't you come out into the light and make it a fair fight?"  
  
"I don't play fair," he said, reaching out to grab her around the neck.  
  
Sierra caught his arm, flipping him over onto his back.  
  
"Fine then," she said. "If you're gonna be like that."  
  
She grabbed him by the arms and with incredible strength threw him out into the street, the light from the street lights giving her a better view.  
  
"There we go," she said, walking over to him. He recovered, his face disfigured, his true features.  
  
"How'd you do that?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Funny thing, I'm not too sure," she said, punching him. "But, that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." She pulled a stake out of her jacket pocket, holding it tight in her grip. "I know that the pointy end, goes through your non-beating heart."  
  
He laughed. "You don't scare me."  
  
"That wasn't my plan," she said, walking over to him. He threw a punch at her, but she ducked. "See, I've fought many vampires, with way more power than you. You don't even give me goose bumps."  
  
He came at her again, this time running, but she simply moved to the side, causing him to run and fall on his stomach. She ran over to him and rested her knee in his back. She brought her stake up and shoved it through his flesh, piercing his heart. He turned into dust beneath her, and she got up, shaking herself off.  
  
She walked back into the alley, looking for the girl who had been attacked. With the aid of passing car's headlights, she caught a glimpse of a body in the back of the alley and quickly ran over to her. Bringing her two fingers up to the girls' neck, she felt for a pulse, but found none.  
  
"Damnit," she cursed as she stood up, and walked out of the alley. She tucked her stake back into its pocket and turned the corner. Surprised when she saw the man from earlier standing there, blocking her path, she stood with her hand on her hip. "Yeah?"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sierra asked, trying to pass him, but he moved over. "God, what are you, a cop?"  
  
"I saw what you did," he said, motioning to the pile of dust. "You handled that vamp like he was nothing luv."  
  
"He wasn- . . . Wait, how do you know about- . . ." She stopped when she saw him change in front of her. Instinct kicked in and she immediately reached for her stake, but he grabbed her hand, tightly, causing her to let out a small scream. "Ow."  
  
"Don't even try," he said. "I 'ave more experience than you may think."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Get it over with."  
  
"Get what- . . . Oh," he said, dropping her arm and looking down at the ground, and then back up at her. "I 'ave a soul pet. I don't kill humans."  
  
"Well, this is unusual," she said.  
  
"Look, I know that you still want me dead," he said. "But I'm good. I saved the world."  
  
"And I should believe you cause. . .?"  
  
"You don't 'ave to," he said. "But I want to help you."  
  
"Help me? The last thing I need is help from a vampire, thanks," she said, once again trying to get away.  
  
"You need me pet. You may not think you do, but you do."  
  
She looked up at him. "You saved the world?" 


	2. Parental Problems

Title: It Runs In The Family  
  
Summary: Set after Season Seven of Buffy, and around the beginning/middle of Season Five of Angel. Angel and Darla had a baby, so would it really be unbelievable if Spike did too? Spike left L.A when he had the chance, but didn't go in search of Buffy just yet. He goes up to Nova Scotia, and decides to stay for a while. But what he doesn't know, is that his past will follow him wherever he goes.  
  
Disclaimer: All the character's from BtVS and AtS belong to Joss =( Not me. But I do own Sierra, and any other people that you aren't familiar with. At least I own something =)

* * *

"No mom, I'm not drinking," Sierra said into the phone. "No, I'm not lying! I'm staying over at Jenna's for the night. How come you don't know her? Cause you're never around anymore, that's why. I don't need this either. I'm not-. . ." She held the phone away from her ear as her mother rambled on, waiting a few seconds before bringing it back up. "Oh mom, I have to go. Jenna's mom just called us," she said, slamming the phone down.  
  
She turned around on the bed and looked over at Spike who was smirking.  
  
"Parental problems?"  
  
"What do you care?" she asked, standing. "Lets just get to what I'm here for."  
  
"Can do pet," he said, removing his black leather duster. "Come at me."  
  
"Come at you? Are you insane? I'm not fighting you."  
  
"Scared?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She laughed. "Of you? That's a joke. I just don't want to break anything and then have to end up paying it with the money I don't have! I know Gabriel, and she'll make me work here until whatever it is that's broken is paid off. That, or she calls the police. And really, me, not a big fan of theirs. I have a feeling that the feeling is mutual."  
  
"All right, then what do you suggest we do luv?" he said, walking over towards her.  
  
"Well," she said, thinking. "You could start with telling me what the hell I am."  
  
"I said I was old pet, not a genius. But, you do have some symptoms of Slayers."  
  
"And you would know? You're a vampire; I doubt you've even been close enough to a Slayer to smell her breath."  
  
"Again, you're wrong," he said, sitting down on the bed. "I just happen to be in love with one."  
  
Sierra looked at him seriously, before bursting out laughing. She stopped, and looked at him again before starting up again.  
  
"Oh, you're . . . Serious? And this Slayer, does she feel the same?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Mhm," she said. "Well, if this isn't a big waste of my time . . . Might as well go and make myself useful."  
  
Spike grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk past him. "Not so fast luv. If you are a Slayer, you really shouldn't be out there alone."  
  
"If I am a Slayer, wouldn't I be the Slayer?"  
  
"Not since Sunnydale," he said. "Now everyone who could be, is. And you may not want to face it, but if you keep telling yourself that your strength is a result of good family genes, then you're gonna end up just like me, dead."  
  
"You're undead, not dead," she said, coldly. "Which really, I don't know which one is worse." She sat down next to him. "And as far as my strength goes, it may run in my family. I wouldn't know. I never met them."  
  
"But your mom-."  
  
"Isn't my birth mom," she said, and smiled when she saw his shocked face. "You say you're old, but you look like you've never heard of adoption before."  
  
"Just widens things up a bit," he said. "Who knows who you belong to . . ."  
  
"I don't belong to anyone," she said, standing.  
  
"'S not what I meant luv."  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving," she said, heading for the door. "Thanks for nothing."  
  
Spike watched as the blonde exited the room and let out sigh before lying down. 'Could she be a Slayer? She's certainly got the attitude.'

* * *

"Sierra!"  
  
Sierra stopped on the sidewalk and turned around at the sound of her name. She saw Spike running across the street and rolled her eyes as he approached her. She started to walk again, and he followed.  
  
"I think I might know who you're parents are pet," he said, causing her to stop suddenly.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Me, for one."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Spike asked, looking over at Sierra.  
  
The two sat in the waiting room of the nearby medical clinic. When he had told her that he thought she was his daughter, the first thing she did was laugh in his face. But then she realized, maybe. They definitely looked alike, but it wasn't that simple. Vampires couldn't have children. And if he had her before he was turned, she'd be over a hundred years old, and that was something she was not.  
  
"If you are my father Spike, I want to know," she said. "Although I highly doubt it. But a paternity test is the only solution. If you aren't my father, like I doubt you are, then don't follow me, like I know you will. Cause if you do, I wont be afraid to break anything, including you."  
  
"Sierra McClellan and . . . Spike," the assistant said.  
  
Sierra stood up and looked back at Spike who hesitated before standing. She wasn't going to let him run off and ruin her chances of knowing if he was her father. She'd told him what to do if he wasn't, but what if he was?  
  
Sierra sat in the small, white-walled room alone. The doctor had come and gone and she had no idea where Spike was. Was it even possible for a vampire to take a paternity test? Would they notice that he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating? (.:a/n:. If they can, just pretend they don't. Pretty please)  
  
The door opened and a tall man with short dark hair, dressed in a white lab coat walked in. Sierra looked up, her heart beating fast. She couldn't remember the last time she got so nervous over something. She didn't want Spike to be her father . . . Right?  
  
"Ms McClellan," he said, sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We've got the DNA from both you and your father, but the results wont be back for at least six days."  
  
"Six days?" she asked, surprised. "But-But I cant wait six days!"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to," he said. "You're fath- . . . Spike, is out in the waiting room."  
  
Sierra didn't say a word as she slid off the bed (?) and out the door. She didn't stop to talk to Spike, but walked right past him. He stood up and followed her, jogging to catch up.  
  
"Why such the rush luv?" he asked as the two reached the elevators.  
  
Sierra pushed the down button repeatedly, and stood, a hand on her hip. "Six days Spike, six days. That doesn't make you as mad as it does me? I don't want to wait six days." She pushed the button again, but there was no sign of it coming up. "Damnit."  
  
"Calm down Sierra," he said, putting his hand on her arm.  
  
She shook it off and walked over to door that led to the stairs. She threw it open and disappeared. Spike rolled his eyes, before quickly following after her. 'Well this is gonna be bloody fun.' 


	3. Mr Librarian

Title: It Runs In The Family  
  
Summary: Set after Season Seven of Buffy, and around the beginning/middle of Season Five of Angel. Angel and Darla had a baby, so would it really be unbelievable if Spike did too? Spike left L.A when he had the chance, but didn't go in search of Buffy just yet. He goes up to Nova Scotia, and decides to stay for a while. But what he doesn't know, is that his past will follow him wherever he goes.

* * *

Disclaimer: All the character's from BtVS and AtS belong to Joss =( Not me. But I do own Sierra, and any other people that you aren't familiar with. At least I own something =)

* * *

Spike's attempt to catch up to Sierra had failed. By the time he made it down the stairs and outside, she was nowhere in sight. A girl who could possibly be his daughter was out roaming the streets, confused, and he couldn't do a thing to help her. She certainly took after him, with the looks and the attitude. She was stubborn as hell, and it was beginning to annoy Spike.  
  
Spike walked past the main entrance of the motel he was staying at, and was about to continue on when he heard someone calling his name. Turning, he saw that it was Gabriel, standing in the doorway. He walked over to her, quickly putting out his cigarette with the toe of his boot.  
  
"If you're looking for Sierra, she came here, but left," she said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"She came 'ere? Did she say what for?"  
  
"Nope, just asked me to open your room, grabbed something and left. I didn't see what it was."  
  
Spike nodded. "Thanks pet," he said, before turning to walk off.  
  
"If you want, I can give you her address," she yelled after him. "I don't know what your connection is with her, but as long as it isn't romance . . ."  
  
"No!" Spike yelled, surprised. "She might be . . . Well she might be my daughter."  
  
"Oh, well in that case," Gabriel said before disappearing into the room. She reappeared a few seconds later with a piece of paper. "You shouldn't miss it."

* * *

Sierra was up in her room listening to music when she heard her mother calling her name. She turned it down a bit and yelled back to her, wondering what she wanted.  
  
"Someone is here for you!" her mother yelled up to her.  
  
"What?" Sierra asked herself, confused, as she jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs. She slowed down her pace when she reached the last few, the mystery person coming into her view. "Oh, Spike."  
  
"Sierra, would you mind telling me who this is?" her mother asked.  
  
"What? Oh, um, he's a, um, well, you see, he's," she stuttered.  
  
"The school librarian," Spike said, making up an excuse. "Sierra 'ere has an overdue book."  
  
"I didn't know librarians made house calls," Sierra's mother said.  
  
"Me either," Sierra mumbled under her breath. "Mom, would you excuse us?"  
  
"For a minute," her mother said before disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sierra asked, walking down the few stairs and pulling Spike out the door. "You do realize that my mother knows nothing about vampires, right?"  
  
"I didn't really think 'bout what I was going to tell your mum pet," he said, calmly. "Figured you'd answer the door."  
  
"I'm not the only one living in my house. You're just lucky my dad didn't answer," she said, sitting down on the porch. She let out a sigh, not in the mood to argue with Spike. "What are you doing here Mr. Librarian?"  
  
"You came to my 'otel room luv," he said. "Why?"  
  
"I forgot something. Don't worry, I didn't steal anything if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"What'd you forget?" he asked.  
  
"That's none of your damn business," she said, standing. "Is that all you wanted?"  
  
"Well, yeah," he said. "That and I was wondering if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine, no need to worry," she said, opening the door.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll see you in six days," she said, before disappearing inside. 


	4. Troy

Title: It Runs In The Family  
  
Summary: Set after Season Seven of Buffy, and around the beginning/middle of Season Five of Angel. Angel and Darla had a baby, so would it really be unbelievable if Spike did too? Spike left L.A when he had the chance, but didn't go in search of Buffy just yet. He goes up to Nova Scotia, and decides to stay for a while. But what he doesn't know, is that his past will follow him wherever he goes.  
  
Disclaimer: All the character's from BtVS and AtS belong to Joss =( Not me. But I do own Sierra, and any other people that you aren't familiar with. At least I own something =)

* * *

Five days passed by and to Sierra, they were the slowest five days of her life, still with one to go. She couldn't get the paternity test off of her mind. All she could think about was what if Spike was her real father? How would that change things?  
  
Sierra was doodling in her notebook as she sat on a bench underneath a tree. It was a Thursday afternoon, and the bell for lunch to be over had rung long ago, but Sierra hadn't moved. She didn't feel like going to class, and sitting through an hour of pointless talk. She knew it was wrong to skip class, but she couldn't help the way she was. When she didn't want to do something, she didn't do it.  
  
It wasn't like she needed to know the concept of dance in order to get by in life.  
  
"Sierra?"  
  
Sierra looked up to see who was saying her name. She smiled when she saw the brown-haired boy she had come to love.  
  
"Hey Troy," she said, standing from the bench.  
  
"Daydreaming?"  
  
"Something like that," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Skipping class again?"  
  
She shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood for it."  
  
"Ah, yes, and when Ms Sierra isn't in the mood for something, nothing can force her to get in the mood," he said.  
  
"That's not true," she said, defensively, but unconvincing.  
  
"You're coming to history though, right? You're not gonna leave me alone in that hell hole," Troy said.  
  
"Its not that bad Troy," she said. "Well for you, it is."  
  
"Me and history just don't click. Like you and science."  
  
"Can't argue with you there," she said, stopping at her locker and opening it up. She threw her bag inside and removed a single binder.  
  
"You gonna tell me what's wrong? Or are we going to act as if nothing is?" he asked, leaning against the row of lockers.  
  
"What are you talking about Troy? Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Uh huh," he said. "So I guess we're going with the second option."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because I've known you for a long time," he said. "And I'm your best friend. I can tell things like that. Its like a super power."  
  
She sighed. "A few nights ago, I met this man and-."  
  
"Do I want to hear this?"  
  
"Shut up," she said. "Its nothing like that. This man, he said that he thought he was my dad. My real dad."  
  
"Oh," he said, looking down at the ground, then back up at her. "Are you okay? I mean, this is good, right?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, closing her locker. "Its confusing."  
  
"You're not going to move away if he is are you? He can't take you, can he?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, staring to walk towards their history class. "I hope not."

* * *

Thanks To:  
  
Jake  
  
Roony 


	5. Stupid British Guy

Title: It Runs In The Family  
  
Summary: Set after Season Seven of Buffy, and around the beginning/middle of Season Five of Angel. Angel and Darla had a baby, so would it really be unbelievable if Spike did too? Spike left L.A when he had the chance, but didn't go in search of Buffy just yet. He goes up to Nova Scotia, and decides to stay for a while. But what he doesn't know, is that his past will follow him wherever he goes.  
  
Disclaimer: All the character's from BtVS and AtS belong to Joss =( Not me. But I do own Sierra, and any other people that you aren't familiar with. At least I own something =)

* * *

Spike stomped out his what must've been his hundredth cigarette outside of the clinic. Sierra had disappeared inside to wait, but he needed a cigarette badly.  
  
The door opened and just as he was about to light another, he stopped and looked up. Sierra walked out, her facial expression explaining it all.  
  
"Oh," was all Spike said as he lit up his cigarette.  
  
"I don't understand," Sierra said, sitting down on the hard concrete. "You're a . . . Vampire. They can't have children."  
  
"Well, there was this one case," Spike said. "Angel. He 'ad a son."  
  
Sierra looked up at him. "And this Angel, was he a vampire?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, sitting next to her. "Duh."  
  
"Okay well excuse me that my brain is a little jumbled right now," she said. "I just found out that my biological father is a vampire."  
  
"The shock goes for me as well. A little Bit of my own wanderin' around and I never knew."  
  
"Oh yeah, I can imagine how hard this is on you," she said sarcastically. "Look, so what that you're my father? I'm old enough to take care of myself, thanks. I've grown out of my child stage. If I ever was in it."  
  
"So that's it? You want me to up and leave?"  
  
"Yes, but I doubt that's what you're going to do," she said, standing. "So, I guess I'll just have to leave you."  
  
"Not so fast luv," he said, standing and grabbing her arm. "You still need me."  
  
"No, I don't. I'm quite capable of holding my own."  
  
"Maybe, but you still don't know what exactly you mean by it. You don't know what you are luv, and I'm most likely the only one able to help you out. Besides the fact that I created you."  
  
"Oh don't say it like it was any great achievement," she said, shaking him off and walking away. "I could go jump that guy's bones and create something of my own."  
  
"But you're not," he said. "Right?"  
  
She just laughed at him. "Yeah, I really want a bunch of mini-mes attached to my leg." She sighed. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

"So this Slayer," Sierra said, spinning the stake she had in her hand. "She still alive?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike said, looking up from the bed.  
  
"You know her well?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Did you love her?" Her question caught Spike off guard and he fell silent. "Well, I take that as a yes. I'm guessing she didn't feel the same, so you booted it off to the middle of nowhere, which is where you are."  
  
"Couldn't be more wrong pet," he said, standing. "But lets leave it at that, shall we?"  
  
"But I-. . ."  
  
"We're leaving it at that," he said firmly.  
  
"Okay, okay," she said. "So how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Well, usually we try to hit ea- . . ."  
  
"Shut up," she said. "Stupid British guy."  
  
"Ey, this stupid British guy is your father."  
  
"Oh well that changes things," she said, gripping her stake. "Now, what if I accidentally push a little too hard and the stake actually goes through?"  
  
"Well, I become a pile of dust."  
  
"Goodie," she said perkily. "So we fight?"  
  
"First, a little lesson. Lesson one, you must always reach for your weapon," he said, vamping out. "I've already got mine."  
  
"And I mine," she said, holding up her stake. "Lesson one, pointless. I never go anywhere without my stake."  
  
"Okay, so we move on," he said, irritated. "I must warn you, I've killed many."  
  
"Ah, but you have never came across me, Sierra," she said, punching him. He stumbled backwards, touching the spot on his face where she had hit him. "And I don't die easy."  
  
He laughed. "This should be fun." 


	6. Blood

Rooney – You'll here about her mom in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing =)

* * *

Sierra downed the bottle of water that Spike handed to her in less than a second. Their spar had taken a lot of her strength, and in the end, he still came out the winner. She wasn't happy that he defeated her; she'd tried so hard to prove to him that she was strong.  
  
She looked over at Spike who was sipping on a mug of blood. 'Gross,' she thought, scrunching up her nose in disgust. 'Does he have to do that in front of me?'  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
She shook her head. "You have a little something," she said, touching her chin. "God, I hope that isn't human blood. Oh no, wait I do. Then I have a reason to stake you."  
  
"Very funny luv," he said, wiping his face. "Its pigs blood. I 'aven't drank from a human in . . . Okay well there was an exception . . . But that was not me. I was being controlled by- . . ."  
  
"Wow, I shockingly don't care," Sierra said, rolling her eyes. "I think I'm going to go now."  
  
"'S not even ten yet," he said. "Still got a while."  
  
"Yes, but I don't really find it fun to hang out in a hotel room with a vampire. I'm sure there are lots of others who do," she said, standing. "But I'm not one of them."  
  
"What about learning?" he asked. "How are ya going to find out what you are? And how to deal?"  
  
"Concerned vampire father," she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. "What is wrong with that sentence?" She looked up to Spike. "If I need you, I'll find you. Otherwise, go about your undead life as if you never met me."  
  
Spike went to speak but she was already gone. "That bloody girl's gonna drive me crazy."

* * *

Sierra looked down at the greasy hamburger lying on a grease filled napkin. She had gone to McDonalds in search of some decent food, but once she had ordered, her hunger had disappeared. 'How can I eat this crap?' she thought. 'Its practically just a big fat pile of grease. Mmm grease.'  
  
She looked up from her food and around the restaurant. It was practically empty, aside from the couple huddled in the corner, feeding each other French fries. What was she expecting to see? Who comes to a fast food restaurant at ten o clock at night? 'No one who wants to live a long healthy life,' she thought.  
  
Standing up, she left her untouched food there for someone else to clean up and disappeared out the door. The cold night air hit her and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get a bit warmer.  
  
As she walked along the sidewalk, she looked around her. The streets were deserted, except for the odd car that sped by, and a few homeless drunks stumbling around. She didn't want to go home, but she was starting to realize she had nowhere else to go.  
  
"Hey stranger."  
  
Sierra looked up in the direction of where the voice was coming from and smiled when she saw Troy.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked. "You look cold."  
  
"Cause I am," she said, laughing.  
  
"Here," he said, taking off his sweater, leaving him in a white t-shirt.  
  
"But you'll freeze," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said, stretching his arms out. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
Sierra laughed and accepted the sweater. She slipped it on over her shirt, and it fell to her knees. "Why must guys where sweaters twice the size of them?" she asked. "I don't understand."  
  
"You wouldn't, you're a girl."  
  
"I must admit, it's comfy," she said, looking down at herself.  
  
"So, where were you headed?" he asked, as the two started to walk again.  
  
"Oh you know," she said. "Nowhere."  
  
"Want to come back to my house? My parents are gone out for the night," he said. "And I couldn't be more thankful."  
  
"Oh c'mon Troy, they're not that bad," she said.  
  
"You don't have to live with them," he said. "So is that a yes?"  
  
"Big yes. I should call my mom when I get there though, she'll probably be worried. Afraid I'm out making babies."

* * *

"No mom, I'm really at Troy's. No, his parents aren't home but-. . Mom! Its Troy, I would never-. . Look, I'm not-. . Yes, I'll be home by midnight," Sierra said into the phone. "Don't worry mom, I can handle my own. No, I don't need dad to come get me. Mom, please." She paused for a minute. "Oh look, there's Troy with the food, bye mom, love you."  
  
She quickly hung up the phone and flopped down onto the sofa next to Troy. "God, that woman wont let me get two words in."  
  
"At least your mom give a damn," he said, laughing but she could tell that it hurt him deep down. "Which do you want, root beer or Pepsi? They were the only things left in the fridge . . ."  
  
"Either or is good," she said. "Whichever you don't want."  
  
"You're my guest," he said.  
  
"A guest that practically lives here," she said. "Eats out of your fridge, sleeps in your bed, uses your toilet and watches your TV. I think should be recognized as more than just a 'guest'."  
  
He smiled. "You are one complicated girl. Fine, my house pest, which would you like?"  
  
"Much better," she said, grabbing the Pepsi and opening it. "I'll take the Pepsi."  
  
He settled back into the sofa next to her and took a sip of his pop before glancing back at her. "Hear anymore from the man?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, looking at him. "Oh, Spike. Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he's my real father," she said, turning her attention to the TV.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And its no big deal," she said. "So what if he's my real dad? Its not like I need him anymore."  
  
"And your mom? Did he tell you about her?" he asked.  
  
Sierra thought for a minute. "No. He never brought her up. He talked about a girl he loved, but it-. . No, it wouldn't be." 'The Slayer? No, no way,' she thought. 'But it would be. . Kinda cool.'  
  
"Maybe you should bring it up," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I might."

* * *

The last bell of the day rang at Sierra's high school and she walked out of the doors, along with Troy.  
  
"Are you coming over to my place?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to go home," she said. "You know, the foreign place of which I never visit."  
  
He laughed. "I'll see you later then," he said, walking down the steps and heading off in the direction of his house.  
  
Sierra watched him go, and once he was out of sight, took off in the opposite direction of her house.  
  
Spike moaned when he heard the knock on his door, and lazily crawled out of bed.  
  
"Who the bloody hell?" he said, walking over to the door. When he opened it, he jumped back, the sun shining in. Sierra appeared in the hotel room and he returned to his bed.  
  
"Right," she said. "Forgot about the whole vampire thing."  
  
"What are you doing here pet?"  
  
"What? Not happy to see me?" she asked, playing with something on the dresser. She looked over at him and when she saw him looking at her as if he was waiting, she sighed. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Alright," he said. "What is it?"  
  
"My-My. ."  
  
"You're what luv?"  
  
"Mother," she said. "Who is she? Was she a vampire? Was she the Slayer that you're in love with?"  
  
"Whoa now," he said, standing. "Since when are you interested in your mother?"  
  
"Am I not supposed to be?" she asked angrily. "Oh I'm sorry Spike, am I supposed to accept that my real mother is non-existent? That she 'died in a car accident' or 'committed suicide'? I wanna know who I come from! I wanna know who I'm a part of!"  
  
Whatever it was she was holding in her hand smashed into a thousand pieces as she filled with anger. She looked down at her hand and realized it was full of tiny shards of glass. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just what I need.'  
  
Before she knew it, Spike was by her side. He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away quickly. He looked up at her.  
  
"Let me see it pet."  
  
"No," she said. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're bleeding," he said. "You're not fine."  
  
"If I'm bleeding, do you honestly think I'd really want a vampire to help me?" she asked, turning around and heading for the door. "Coming her was a mistake."  
  
"Sierra! Wait!" he yelled, and she stopped. "You want to know about your mother? I'll tell you."  
  
She turned slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't say anything; she just walked past him and into the bathroom.  
  
"I need to clean up first," she said, closing the door behind her.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her blonde hair put back into a ponytail, her blue eyes filled with confusion. She turned on the cold water and looked down at her bleeding hand. She held it under the water and let it wash away the blood. She noticed a piece of glass still stuck in her hand and quickly pulled it out, throwing it to the floor. She didn't care if Spike stepped on it. He was a vampire, he'd probably enjoy it.  
  
After drying her hands, the bleeding had stopped. The cuts hadn't been deep luckily, so she hadn't lost a lot of blood.  
  
She opened the door that led back to the hotel room and after taking a deep breath, stepped out. Spike was sitting on the bed, reading a book. He put it back down on the table when she came in.  
  
"Come 'ere luv," he said, moving over on the bed.  
  
She stayed silent; she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't understand why she wasn't making rude comments, or snapping at him, but it just didn't feel right.  
  
She sat down on the bed next to him, but still keeping her distance.  
  
"Your mother was beautiful," he said. "You look a lot like 'er." He paused. "You're probably going to be disappointed pet, but your mum isn't the Slayer. I met this girl long before I met 'er. 'Er name was Catalina. I met 'er in England, but 'er home town was. . 'Ere. She was human, had no bloody clue 'bout vampires. Till I. . Showed 'er." He stopped and looked over at Sierra who was staring at him, listening. "You sure you want to 'ear this Bit?"  
  
"I want to know about my mother," she said.  
  
"Where was I then? Your mum was an innocent victim. I was on a 'break' with Dru, and I came across Catalina. ."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A drunken Spike sat at a bar in England. He downed yet another shot, signaling for the bartender to bring him another.  
  
He looked to his side when a young girl in her twenties sat beside him. She had long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Her short skirt just covered the parts of which most were embarrassed to show, her top showing a great amount of cleavage.  
  
Spike laughed at her, before turning around and downing his next shot. But he found himself looking back at her.  
  
The girl felt his eyes on her and looked over at him, disgusted, while she sipped on her beer.  
  
Normally that would make him angry, but something drew him to her.  
  
A few minutes later, once down with her drink, she stood up and left the bar. Not knowing that someone was infatuated with her, and planned on making her his.  
  
She turned down an alley, a short cut to her house. She glanced behind her nervously, scared that someone had followed her and jumped when she ran into something, someone. Looking up, she met the eyes of the man who had been staring at her in the bar earlier.  
  
"That your whole outfit luv?" he asked.  
  
"I-. . It-. . It's a costume. Halloween," she said.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"  
  
"I-. . I wasn't. I was at a friend's party," she said, nervously.  
  
"Little misleading," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "A guy could think you were-. ."  
  
"Look mister," she said, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "If-. . If you don't let me go, I'll scream."  
  
"What a scary thought," he said. "Go on, I dare you."  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, but Spike leaned his head down and captured her lips in his before she could.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"And then, you were. . Made," he said, uncomfortably.  
  
"W-Where is she now? Is she still in England? Where is she? Spike please, tell me," she begged. "I-. . I wanna know."  
  
"I cant luv."  
  
"Why? Why can't you tell me where she lives?" she asked.  
  
"Cause I don't know where she is, or if she's even alive," he said.  
  
"Why wouldn't she be alive?"  
  
"I might have left something out," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I turned her," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "Your mum's a vampire." 


	7. Chocolate Bars and Vampires

She looked at him confused for a minute before standing up. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She wanted to run from the room and not look back. After all, Spike couldn't follow her out. So why wasn't she? He had turned her mother, made her one of him. And didn't even care enough to stay with her.  
  
"Sierra?"  
  
Spike's voice brought her back to reality. She was at a loss for words. She just wanted to scream at him. She looked down at him sitting on the bed.  
  
"Thanks for telling me," she said before running out the door.  
  
She didn't hear Spike calling her, and even if he were, she wouldn't have noticed.  
  
Tears were threatening to fall form Sierra's eyes, but she held them back. She had stopped running, but her heart was beating fast, her breath lost. She had nowhere to go. She couldn't run to Troy this time, this was beyond explainable. She couldn't go home, her parents would question. But she really had no choice.  
  
"Honey," Sierra's mother, Joan said. She walked into the entryway, catching Sierra just before she could disappear up the stairs. "Where were you?"  
  
"Out," Sierra said, stopping and turning to face her.  
  
"What's wrong Sierra?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Mother's intuition," she said, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Shocking. Seeing as how you aren't my real mother," Sierra said coldly, staring into her eyes.  
  
She could see the hurtful expression on Joan's face and could feel even more tears forming. She turned around and quickly ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Wanna talk about it?" Troy asked, looking over at Sierra.  
  
The two were at his house again, Sierra was too scared to face her mother after what she'd said. She hadn't told Troy about it, she didn't know how to without mentioning vampires.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Troy," she said, not looking up from her book.  
  
"When has my best friend intuition ever been wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Mother's intuition," she said, placing the book beside her on the table.  
  
"Sorry C, but I don't think I'm your mother," he said.  
  
"Not you. My mother. When I came home last night, she asked me what was wrong, and I told said "nothing, why" and she said "mother's intuition" and I said "shocking seeing as how you aren't my real mother"," she said.  
  
"So that's why you're avoiding home," he said, walking over to her and sitting beside her, taking her in his arms. "Well, stay here the night, and the next. You're welcome here forever if you want."  
  
"I don't deserve you," she said, leaning into him.  
  
"If anyone isn't deserving, it is I of you," he said, smiling.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you," he said.  
  
She smiled, and hit him playfully. "How long have we been friends?"  
  
"Ten years, maybe more," he said. "Why?"  
  
"You know all my secrets, right?"  
  
"I'd say that, yeah," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Except for one," she said, picking at her nails nervously.  
  
He looked at her confused and pulled away from her slightly. "You don't really want to marry me do you?"  
  
"No, I think you're safe. There's something that I really need to-. ." She was cut off when the phone began to ring.  
  
Troy looked from the phone, and back to her. "Hold that thought," he said, standing to go get it.  
  
At the loss of his presence, Sierra sunk down into the chair. 'What am I doing? I cant tell him,' she thought. 'Troy, did you know that vampires and demons really do exist? And I happen to kill them? Except for one, who happens to be my father. Oh yeah, I'm sure that'd go over well!' She heard a loud crash, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Troy.  
  
He was standing still, as if in shock. The phone was on the ground, and you could hear the muffled sound of someone talking. Sierra stood up and cautiously walked over to him, as if he was a bomb about to go off. She bent down and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
'Mr. Saunders?'  
  
"No, he's um-. . What's wrong? Who are you?"  
  
'A nurse from the QE2 Hospital. Mr. Saunder's mother was in an accident. If at all possible, could you get him here?'  
  
"Um-. . Yeah, of course. Is- . . Is she okay?"  
  
'I'm sorry Miss, I don't know.'  
  
The line went dead.

* * *

The smell of the hospital filled Sierra's nose as she followed Troy through the doors. Sierra had never seen Troy so panicked before.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Sierra had just hung up the phone after having a short conversation with a hospital nurse. Troy still stood frozen, shocked by the news. He had never thought something like that would happen to him, but who ever does?  
  
"Troy? Troy, are you okay?" Sierra asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his daze. "Um-. ."  
  
"We should go to the hospital," she said. "The bus comes in five. If we want to make it, we have to run." She started to head towards the door, but his voice stopped her.  
  
"C," he said. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"  
  
Sierra swallowed, and turned around, putting on a fake sympathy smile. "Yeah Troy, I think she will. She's strong."  
  
He nodded before following her out.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
The bus ride had seemed like hours, Sierra almost wanted to take over driving. She had never seen Troy like this. So concerned over his mother. She knew that he was filled with worry, no matter how much hate he had towards his mom; she was still his mom.  
  
The nurse sitting behind the front desk looked up when she saw the two teenagers rush in. Sierra knew she would be doing the talking, and headed over while Troy waited behind her.  
  
"Can I help you?" the brunette asked.  
  
"We're here to see his mother, Mrs. Saunders," Sierra said.  
  
"Saunders, Saunders," the nurse repeated as she looked through files on her computer. "Ah yes, Saunders. Room 248B. Just down that hallway."  
  
Sierra thanked her before turning and walking in the direction she had pointed. Troy jogged to catch up to her and when she stopped, he ran into her, pushing her forward some.  
  
"Here," she said, pointing to a room. Troy looked at her before walking in, her following slowly behind.  
  
It was a single room, and his mother was lying on a bed, covered in a white sheet. The walls were a pale pinkish colour, and the smell was nauseating. Sierra hated hospitals.  
  
She never had any painful memories of them, they just reaked of sickness. She didn't fear death, the dying never really bothered her. But the sickness, she hated. The rooms were filled of people lying there, helpless, awaiting death.   
  
Shaking her head, she rid herself of the thoughts. Troy was leaning over his mother, who wasn't moving. She was sleeping, but looked like death had already taken her.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat," Sierra said, digging into her pocket. She felt some change and was about to turn when she stopped. "Do you want anything?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
'What a stupid question to ask,' she thought. 'His mother is lying on her deathbed, and I ask if he wants food. He must think I'm heartless.'  
  
She nodded and left the room quietly.

* * *

Sierra popped the change into the hospital's vending machine. She searched it for any sign of healthy food. But what was she expecting? An apple? Her eyes found a Hershey's Toffee And Almond chocolate bar, and pushed the letters below it for it to come out.  
  
"Hungry, are we pet?"  
  
She froze when she heard the familiar British voice behind her.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" she asked, standing and turning around.  
  
"Sometimes you can bribe the docs into giving you blood."  
  
"Blood that people's lives depend on. Sick ass," she said, walking past him.  
  
"Ey now, that's not fair," he said, following her, she seemed to ignore him. "Well, yo u know what I'm doing 'ere luv. What about you? You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know," she said. "It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Anything that concerns you, concerns me."  
  
"Don't expect a father of the year award," she said. "A lot of people have the ability to give a damn."  
  
"Sierra please," he said, stopping. "Are you going to blame me for your mother's death?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, whipping around to stare at him. "You killed her Spike, so why shouldn't I blame you?"  
  
"I didn't have a soul then," he said, trying to control his anger.  
  
"Oh, right. You didn't have a soul. Newsflash Spike, it does not matter! Soul or no soul, you're still a vampire. And vampire's are only one thing; evil."  
  
He was silent and she continued to stare deep into his eyes before looking away. She turned around and disappeared down the hallway. A part of her felt regret in being so harsh to him. But she tried so hard to push it aside, cover it with the many reasons to hater her father. Her biological father; a vampire.

* * *

Rooney: Thank you, you make me smile :o) lol


	8. Possessed

Sierra rested her head against the back of the chair. She looked over at Troy who was staring at her.  
  
"You should go home," he said. "You can go back to my house, get some sleep."  
  
She yawned. "I'll stay here with you."  
  
"I'm fine, you need to sleep, go on."  
  
She nodded and stood up. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving. Once outside the door, she screamed silently. 'What the?' she thought. 'Why was it so. . Kissing him on the cheek has never been. . What's happening to me?! Am I going completely psycho?'  
  
She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of any thinking. She just wished that for a few minutes she could be thoughtless. Why was it so hard? Why did she have so much on her mind?  
  
Walking through the automatic doors that exited the hospital, Sierra was thankful she had worn her leather jacket and jeans. Anything else and she would have frozen her ass off.  
  
The bus didn't come for another five minutes, so she had to sit down in the shelter with a homeless guy. Looking over at him, she caught him staring at her, but only kept her glare steady instead of turning away. She wasn't scared of him, as most girls would be. Mainly because she was the daughter of vampires.  
  
He didn't say a word, only turned his attention to the car stopping in front of them. Sierra looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw the familiar blonde walking towards her.  
  
"Spike, get bent," she said.  
  
"I'm not lettin' you walk away from me now," he said. "Get in the car."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Get in the car, I'm taking you home," he said.  
  
"Spike, get bent," she repeated and looked away. "I'm fine with the bus. Besides, I'm not going home."  
  
"Well I'm not goin' to let you just hop on any bus," he said.  
  
"I'm not. I've lived here basically my whole life, I know my way around, thanks," she said, standing. "There's the bus, get out of my way."  
  
He moved to the side silently and watched her as she brushed past him, hopping onto the bus. He looked over to the old homeless man who was staring at him.  
  
"And what are you lookin' at?" Spike asked, before turning around and walking over to his car.

* * *

Sierra sat in history class the next morning. She looked over to the empty seat where Troy usually sat. She knew he wasn't going to be in school that day; he had called her last night. She didn't feel right staying in his house without him, but he assured her that she was welcome until she could go home.  
  
Something hit her from behind, and turning around she saw two boys in the back corner laughing like idiot. She did nothing except glare. 'How immature,' she thought. 'And here I was thinking we were mature grade elevens. Not immature grade twos. Come to think of it, even grade twos are more mature then them.'  
  
Standing, she picked the crumbled up piece of paper off her desk and walked over to the garbage can, casually tossing it in before turning to return to her seat.  
  
"Sierra," her teacher, Mr. McKinnon said, and she froze.  
  
'Great,' she thought.  
  
"Come see me after class."  
  
"For tossing a piece of paper in the garbage? What, are you gonna give me detention for not straightening it out and putting it 'gently' in the recycling bin?" Sierra said, and a few people in her class giggled.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you about your grades," he said. "But now that you mention it. . Take a seat."  
  
Sierra did as she was told and sat back down. She picked up her pen and started to doodle on the paper in front of her, a test.  
  
She had gotten an eighty-five on it, but it didn't surprise her. History interested her, so she knew everything on the test before she was even given the outline to study. Troy on the other hand, probably hadn't done as good. Although, she doubted that he failed. She saw him looking over at her paper a few times during the test, as always.

* * *

The bell rang and class was over. Sierra stood up, picking her binder up of the desk. She was about to leave with the rest of the students, but heard the teacher calling her name. Sighing, she stopped and walked over to his desk.  
  
"What about my grades? I thought I was doing fine," Sierra said.  
  
"Well," he said. "That's just it."  
  
"Then. . I don't understand. What's there to talk about?"  
  
"I know that you're only in grade eleven," he said. "But I was wondering if you were interested in this." He picked a brochure up off his desk and held it out for her to take.  
  
She just stared down at it, curious. Reaching out, she accepted it and brought it up to read. "Mount Saint Vincent University," she read aloud. She looked back up at him. "University?"  
  
"I know it may be early, but it never hurt to be prepared. You seem to have a knack for history Sierra, and you seem to enjoy it as well."  
  
"Um-. .Thanks," she said, turning slowly. 'University? No, I couldn't. Not with everything I know. I have to fight the good fight. University doesn't matter. Who needs it when you get to kick some demon ass?'  
  
"Oh and Sierra," he said. "Have you ever thought of tutoring?"  
  
"Tutoring? I don't think so."  
  
"Why not? A lot of people have a hard time with history," he said. "You'd get money."  
  
She brightened up at his last words, but frowned again. "No one wants a History teacher. It's not like its math, or science, its something that everyone can get."  
  
"Did you not hear what I said? A lot of people have a hard time with it, and I know a few parents of theirs. You would be a great tutor. If you just keep that attitude of yours under control," Mr. McKinnon said.  
  
"Okay," she said. "But only cause I need the cash. Not cause I'm some good citizen who's doing this for the pleasure of helping."  
  
He smiled. "I'll make some calls and give you one."  
  
"I-. . I'm not at home for the moment," she said. "I'm staying at Troy's."  
  
"Then I'll call you there."  
  
She nodded before turning around and walking out. 'University, tutoring? What am I doing? Am I possessed? That has to be it. .'

* * *

Rooney - Annoying? Are you crazy? I love reviews! :o) Good or bad, and yours are always good. I don't know why though, this story sucks, lol.


	9. Hit Me

Rooney - Action? You want action? Do you realize who you're talking to? The QUEEN of action, yeah, you heard me. . Okay, actually I suck at action. But if action is what you want, action you shall receive :o) Oh yes, and Spike's P.O.V. I was planning on adding some more in. I didn't expect it to all go Sierra direction, but it just did =S Anyway, I will add Spike in more.

* * *

Sierra was sitting on the curb of one of the busiest streets in town. It was past midnight however, so the street was bare and only a few cars passed by. Nighttime always gave her such a rush. She wasn't scared of whatever was hiding, but the thought of knowing that something could jump out at you any second got her blood pumping fast.  
  
Standing up, she wiped off her pants and started to turn around. She sighed when she saw Spike standing a few feet from her. Giving up, she stood still, waiting for him to talk.  
  
"You're not running away," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you seem to be consistent so I'd rather get this over with and put it behind me," she said.  
  
"How's Troy?"  
  
Sierra looked surprised at his question. "How do you know about Troy?"  
  
"I have my sources," he said.  
  
"And I have my brain. And I know that you came here to do more than catch up on how my best friend's doing," she said.  
  
"So you caught me," he said, moving toward her. "We need to talk about your mother."  
  
"What's there to talk about Spike? You raped her, you turned her, and for all I know, she's dead."  
  
"It wasn't like that," he said.  
  
"Why? Cause of your soul? Oh, well I'm sorry, but I believe I mentioned that it doesn't matter," she said. "Why do you even bother? You know I'm not going to be getting all fatherly daughterly on you. Why do you keep following me?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to be mad at me luv," he said. "Like it or not, you're my kid. And, I'm not just going to up and leave you."  
  
She looked away. "I don't need you."  
  
"I know the feeling," he said, laughing. "But the funny thing is, you do. And you know it. You're just too damn proud to admit it."  
  
"That's not true Spike, I don't need you. I-. . I can figure out all this stuff on my own. About what I am," she said. "I might not even bother to look. All I know is that I'm different, and I can fight. And that's all I need."  
  
"And what if you cant forever? What if this has a time period on it? Maybe you wont be different forever."  
  
"One can only hope," she said.  
  
"Did I 'ear correctly? I thought you enjoyed this gig," he said.  
  
"Gig? That's what you see it as? Did it ever occur to you that if people like me didn't kill these demons they would soon rule the town," she said. "Then maybe even the world."  
  
"Not as long as Buffy's alive," he said.  
  
"Buffy? The Slayer?"  
  
"She's been to hell and back. Literally. Nothing can stop that girl," he said.  
  
"Except for the apocalypse that needed you to finish what was started," she said. "She couldn't have done that."  
  
"But she would've tried." Sierra shook her head. "Whatever, none of this concerns me." She started to walk past him, but he reached out his arm quickly and grabbed hers, holding tightly. "Let me go," she said, staring straight into his eyes. He didn't move, or loosen his grip. Sierra warned him again with her eyes, but he didn't let his guard down. "Okay then," she said. "Lets do it the hard way."  
  
She brought her right leg up to kick him in the stomach, but he caught it with his free hand and flung her back. She landed on the ground with a thump, and looked up at Spike. That wasn't enough to stop her, and soon she was back on her feet, standing in a fighting position.  
  
"I'm not gonna fight you luv," he said.  
  
"Why? You scared?"  
  
"I fought you before, remember? And who won that?" he asked. "You couldn't win against me."  
  
"That was then, this is now. It was different. I wasn't fighting a demon, I was fighting my father," she said.  
  
"Harsh," he said. "You get that from me."  
  
"Aren't all vampires a like? So really, I get it from both my parents," she said, punching him.  
  
He stumbled back, but regained his balance and looked around. "People are starting to stare pet."  
  
"Let them," she said, kicking at him. He wasn't ready for it, and was sent flying back into a dumpster. He stayed down for a minute, but stood up, shaking it off. "Not like I have many friends. Oh, I guess I take after you again there too."  
  
He laughed at her, and brought his arm up to punch her, but she blocked it and sent another kick his way. He grabbed her foot, and threw it, sending her flying off balance. Once down, she was back up again, and ready for more. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stake. Spike looked away, then back at her.  
  
"Making it all the more easier," she said, walking towards him. "Now I'm really fighting a demon."  
  
"So am I," he said coldly. She stared at him, her heart getting a sudden ache. He had never had the advantage of hurting her feelings, why now all of a sudden? "Oh did that hurt? Guess you don't take after me."  
  
Anger filled her and she went after him, punching him over and over again. He fell to the ground, and she fell on top of him. She stopped for a minute and looked down at him.  
  
"What? Don't like the fact you're beatin' on your father," he said. "Hit me." She just stared at him. "Hit me!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. He shook her, and with his strength, it was quite painful for her.  
  
Without looking at him, she laid down on top of his chest and let the tears fall freely.  
  
Shocked, Spike looked at her, seeing only the top of her head. He sat up, and took her into his arms, shushing her.

* * *

Um yeah, can you say writer's block? That's pretty much all the action I can give ya, lol. I am not good at it. Um, exams are soon. And to exams, writing comes second. So I don't know when this'll be updated. So I figured I'd put this crappy ass thing up. Sorry it sucks :o( 


End file.
